


The Night Before Tyler.

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: This is kinda a fanfic for a fanfic... I loved Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches so much that I wrote some side stories for it! Here's the first of several. It's set the night before Tyler arrives at Dallon's home for boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

Patrick was curled up on the living room couch, Lord of the Flies resting in his lap. He’d read it once or twice already, but he liked revisiting his favorite books from time to time. His boyfriend Pete was snuggled up beside him, staring off into space. Pete suddenly lifted his head from Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick startled at the movement.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just realized something.”

“What is it?” Patrick prompted, memorizing the page number and closing his book.

“The new boy’s coming tomorrow, I think.”

Patrick nodded. “Dallon mentioned it briefly while we were making lunch.”

“What did he say?” Pete asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Not much. The boy’s sixteen or so? His name starts with a T. Maybe Tyler or Taylor…”

“That’s it?”

“You know Dallon wouldn’t share someone’s backstory,” Patrick told his boyfriend sternly.

“Yeah,” Pete sighed. “I know.”

Patrick pecked Pete on the cheek and opened his book again.

“Will you read to me, ‘Trick?”

“Of course, Peter,” Patrick said with a grin. “Do you need a summary of what’s happened so far?”

“Nah, I’ve read it,” Pete yawned. “Just start wherever you left off.”

Patrick nodded and began to read. Pete dozed off after ten minutes or so, but Patrick kept reading aloud. He enjoyed it. He was so lost in the story that he almost didn’t see Dallon enter the room a few minutes later.

“I really do hate to interrupt you, but it’s past bedtime,” Dallon said softly. Patrick nodded, memorizing the new page number and placing the book on the coffee table.

“Pete,” he said, prodding his boyfriend gently. “Peter…”

Pete didn’t stir. Patrick tugged harder, and Dallon let out an amused chuckle.

“I’ll carry him. You scurry on up to bed, okay?”

Patrick nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and standing up.

“Goodnight, Dallon,” he said. Dallon pulled him into a tight hug.

“G’night, Patrick. Big day tomorrow. Sleep well, okay?”

“Okay.” Patrick headed out of the room, and Dallon heard the stairs creak as the boy climbed them. He carefully scooped Pete into his arms and followed Patrick’s path upstairs. Pete shifted a bit in Dallon’s arms and opened one eye slightly to look up at him.

“Wha?”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Dallon said as he placed Pete in bed.

“Aren’ I too big for you t’ carry me?”

“Nope,” Dallon replied fondly. He pulled the covers up to Pete’s chin and tousled the boy’s hair. “Go back to sleep, alright?” He began to get up, but Pete stopped him.

“Wait, Dal?”

“What’s up?”

“W’you sing me a song?”

“Sure I will,” Dallon smiled. He sat down on the edge of Pete’s bed and began to sing.

“Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind, but now I see...”

Pete was asleep before the song was halfway through, so Dallon stood up and tiptoed from the room. He turned the corner and nearly ran right into Spencer, who looked sad and guilty at the same time.

“Why aren’t you in bed? What’s wrong?” Dallon asked worriedly.

“Nothing, I was just sad that… that…”

“That what?” Dallon prompted, his voice gentle.

“...that you didn’t ...um… finish the song,” Spencer whispered. “I couldn’t sleep… So I was listening… But-”

“C’mere,” Dallon pulled Spencer into a hug. “I’ll finish the song in your room, okay?”

Spencer nodded, a smile shying his face. He slipped into bed and watched Dallon sing, his eyes beginning to droop. When the song ended, Dallon started right back over from the beginning until Spencer’s eyes finally fell shut. Dallon smiled and headed down the hall to check on each boy. All were asleep at last. He turned off the lights and got into bed, the same smile still ghosting over his face. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated. There's more to come, and it'll be longer, too! Xoxo


End file.
